


Formal Attire

by Yellow_Dayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BlinkingDeadeye, F/M, Fluff, GenVa, McTracer - Freeform, Originally Published on Wattpad, cyborgbunny, formal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Dayz/pseuds/Yellow_Dayz
Summary: McCree turned his head away from them and faced at a new direction. Somehow he felt uneasy on the way Lena Oxton staring at him with those brown eyes of hers boring through his, not even saying a word. He could feel his heart beating going fast.So this is how it's like when I'm wearing like this in front of someone I... liked... McCree could feel his cheeks burning.His grin was shaking, eyes widening, and mouth drying. He could tell that she was focusing his new attire and somehow he hoped if he looked good on it.





	Formal Attire

**Author's Note:**

> This is ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED on Wattpad with the title "Overwatch: Shots For Days!" with the same name of the author.
> 
> This is my first McTracer/Blinking Deadeye fanfic so please enjoy!
> 
> I'm working on a new one later so patience!
> 
> So without further ado, let's get started!

esse McCree was taking a walk on a particular park in  _Hanamura_. Bored and was smoking as usual, infront of a Cherry Blossom Tree, he found a bench to sit on as he looked up at the tree as its pink petals fell and scattered to the ground.

He then sat down as he covered his eyes with his beloved hat. Inhaling through his cigar and blew out puffs of white smoke, he muttered to himself, "What should I do in this fine afternoon? And what's taking  _Genji_  so long?"

_WOOSH!!!!_

McCree was startled at the sound. He pushed his hat up and he saw Genji Shimada in front of him out of nowhere. His appearance nearly jumped the Cowboy out of the bench. "Greetings, McCree I've been looking for you." Genji said, his voice was a bit static and kind of gloomy.

"Howdy," Jesse greeted back, tipping his hat, "Jeez, you really need to stop doing that smoke-ninja thing... You could scare people off, you know?..." His eyes then shifted up and down at Genji and sniggered. "And what's that  _gettup_  for?"

"What?" Genji asked as he tilted his head. McCree signaled him by moving his arms up and down at himself and replied as he grinned and said, "That  _suit_  you're wearing. What's that for?"

The Cyborg then looked down at his body. He almost forgot that he wore a  _formal attire_. His matching white tuxedo and pants suited on the way he looked as he wore black shoes. A bit of grey of his long-sleeved polo is shown with a finishing touch of a neon green necktie. His two katanas are still placed in their proper scabbards on his back.

"Oh, this? I'm glad you asked," Genji's voice went gloomy again, "There'll be a formal party with other Overwatch agents at  _Watchpoint: Gibraltar_... Yes, you are included."

"Heh, a  _formal_  party? You mean that I'll be there wearing those classy suits? Pfft, pass on that. I'm not going... If they won't serve drinks in there." McCree leaned back as his hands travelled at the back of his head, his cigar was dancing lazily in his mouth.

"All agents have to be there, McCree. The  _Orca_  will be arriving exactly at 7 p.m. and there'll be no exceptions. Of course they'll serve drinks!..." Genji then looked again at his suit as he sighed miserably, "Also, I forced myself to bought this for the party. I know, it kinda looks stupid."

Jesse shook his head as he chuckled, "No, it looks good. I bet lil'  _Hana_  would love to see you wearing that!"

Genji slightly jumped at the name, "What? This  _dork-suit_?"

"It's not  _dorky_ , Genji," The Cowboy stood up infront of the latter then pointed somewhere behind with his left thumb, "C'mon, just show her!"

Genji then felt embarrased at thought of Hana Song seeing him with his suit, "That's  _much_  easier said than done!"

"I'm telling you man, she'd love it!" McCree added.

 _"She'd think I'm a total dweeb!"_  Genji defended then pointed his finger at Jesse as he glared at him behind his mask and said, "What if  _you_  were in  _something like this_? And in front of someone you...  _liked_...?"

"I wouldn't care..." McCree shrugged his shoulders in the best laid-back way.

 _"Seriously?!"_  exclaimed Genji.

"Nope." said McCree, shaking his head sideways.

"What -- ? N-not even a little?!"

"There's  _no one I like_ , partner..."

Genji went silent, his narrowed eyes were fixed on the Cowboy. He had a sudden doubt that the former leader of the Deadlock Gang  _lied_.... But he only gave it up, "Well, um... I guess I'll go show Hana then."

_"Finally."_

"But I can't go alone...  _Wear this_."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

In Genji's apartment, at the living room,  _Tracer_  and  _D.Va_  were just sitting under a short wooden table as they sipped some mint tea while having a nice conversation to each other. A particular anime was showing on the flat screen of the television.

Hana wore a pink tank top that had her signature bunny logo and purple shorts. As for Lena, she wears a white shirt and her usual tight orange leggings with her agent name on it. Their luggage was left open filled with clothes together with their signature ones.

Lena's  _Pulse Pistols_ in her holsters for arms were sitting beside while Hana's  _Mech_  stood outside and her beloved  _Light_ _Gun_  was in her trunk. Tracer sometimes never wear her  _Chronal Accelerator_  as it was lied down on the wooden floor, charging up for a while.

"You're absolutely right, Lena." Hana said as she held her cup of tea properly, "Gosh, you're so wise; and  _talkative_! That was the  _lengthiest_  concept I've ever heard  _anyone_  could go on about!"

Lena smiled thoughtfully as she sipped her cup, "Thank you, love. Also Hana, if you have any problems, even relationship-related, just give me a call."

"Sure!" D.Va nodded joyfully.

Tracer then adjusted her goggles on top of her head as it was against her spiky hair. She then looked at the clock above the T.V. and felt anxious. "Genji and Jesse seems to be taking so long. It's almost 5:30..."

"Yeah..." Hana was in her turn to drink tea from her cup, then she heard the sound of the door opening and followed by a familiar robotic voice.

"W-We're here!"

The ladies turned their heads to see Genji and McCree entering the room. The men were both wearing in a formal way.

"Thanks, man." Genji muttered to McCree as he closed the door.

"Whatever that makes you feel more comfortable..." McCree replied, looking at the clothes Genji  _bought_  for him.

"G-Genji?! I-Is that a tuxedo you're wearing?? You look a-amazing...!"

Hana gasped as she accidentally dropped her teacup and bumped the small table with her knee. Tracer then caught the two cups to prevent them from falling further. D.Va ran towards and gaped infront of a bashful Genji who was smiling nervously underneath.

Admiring the way he looks, she complimented him with an awe, "You look like a  _totally awesome robot-agent_  from some crazy  _James Bond_  movie or something! You should dress up like this more often, you look so  _cool_ _!_ " --  _Not like you don't look normally cool_ , she thought -- "Oh Gen,  _I love it so much_!!! Where'd you get this? Why are you wearing it?!

"Well, there's going to be a formal party of Overwatch at Gibraltar tonight. All agents have to be there." Genji replied as he scratched the lower part of his faceplate, glancing to McCree.

 _Told you she'd love it!_  Jesse mouthed his words, giving Genji a light shrug. The Cowboy simply grinned as he listened the conversation of the two.

"Sorry we're late by the way! We were buying our clothes for the party."

"That's okay, that's okay!! So, do you have to dress up like this?"

McCree turned his head away from them and faced at a new direction. Somehow he felt uneasy on the way Lena Oxton  _staring_  at him with those brown eyes of hers boring through his, not even  _saying a word_. He could feel his heart beating going fast.

 _So this is how it's like when I'm wearing like this in front of someone I... liked..._ McCree could feel his cheeks burning.

His grin was shakening, eyes wideneing, and mouth drying. He could tell that she was focusing his new attire and somehow he hoped if he looked good on it.

The Cowboy's attire was formal and looked western at the same time. He wears a tucked-in red polo as its sleeves were rolled up in elbow-level and a black necktie was hunged to his collar. He also wears a dark brown vest. His belt with the  _BAMF_  buckle was tied with light brown pants and had his boots on. His hat was still on his head and his personal gun,  _Peacekeeper_ , hunged to its holster connected to the belt. Good thing he didn't arrive with a cigar on his mouth.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from hers, like the two were having a staring contest. The two not even dared to burst out words from their mouth. It was only the sound of the japanese dialouges of the anime from the T.V. and the small talk between D.Va and Genji.

"Yeah, I guess I have to," Genji said, "It's a formal party, it could be a pretty fancy event tonight. Winston demanded that, so wearing formal clothes is like a dress code for some sort."

"So cool!! C-can you take some pictures for me if you get there?" Hana said, still admiring Genji's new look.

"What?  _Take pictures_? Why won't you just come along?"

"R-Really?!"

McCree cleared his throat awkwardly, taking his eyes away from Lena who was still staring at him silently.

"Yeah, really!" Genji chuckled, "And you  _are_  an agent of Overwatch, aren't you? Of course you can come along!"

"Oh right, I am! Sorry...! And-" Hana gasped, "That means I-I can get to wear...?"

McCree then shoved his hands at the pockets of his pants and felt his cheeks getting warmer, staring at the ground. Lena was still doing the same thing.

"Wear something formal like a dress? Well, yeah, I could buy you one, if you  _want_  to..." Genji blushed underneath his mask and saw Hana grinning happily.

"Y-Yes!!" She jumped infront of the Cyborg and hugged him tightly.

 _She couldn't stop staring at me, huh?..._  McCree thought as he tugged the collar of his polo then breathed in and out.  _Welp, here goes nothing..._

He began as he turned his head up to her and smirked, "Howdy, Lena."

But at the time he did, he realized that Tracer was out of sight. He glanced around the room to find her. Having no luck, he sighed for being such a fool.  _Darn it..._

"Are you hungry?" Genji asked Hana as he touched her forehead against his faceplate, causing her to giggle, "I'll call  _Hanzo_  over and we'll whip up something awesome!"

He then turned to McCree, who seemed to be spacing out. Genji practically shouted at him to snap out of his thoughts.  _"McCree!! Get comfortable!!! Anija and I will make some snacks!!!"_

* * *

"He usually doesn't have any other plans around this time I think. He's probably getting ready for the party..." Genji then picked up his phone on his pocket and started to call his brother as the phone started to ring.

"Where is he by the way?" Hana simply asked.

"I don't know, he never tells me where he went. But I hope he will answer." Genji then glanced at the living room the anime on the T.V. was still on. "Huh, where's  _Tracer_? She was there a while ago. Jesse, go find her..."

"Sure," McCree then winked as he added, "I'll  _drag-on_  to that!"

Disgusted from his horrible pun about Dragons, Genji glared and flipped the bird at McCree who was walking away to find Lena. His phone call was then answered and the static voice of Hanzo Shimada was heard.  _"_ _Hello...? Genji?...... Genji?!"_

"Hello Anija, could you come over here at my place?"

* * *

"Where for art thou, Lena?" McCree called out.

Tracer was hidden underneath the short table as she curled into a ball, trying to be quiet. She then thought to herself,  _Oh bollocks, he looks so handsome with that attire! What should I do if he finds me?_

"Leeena?? C'mere, Tracer! Here,  _Blinky_ ,  _Blinky!"_  McCree continued to call her out as Lena saw his boots staying in front the table and zipped her mouth shut.  _What should I really do?_

The Cowboy then continued, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm dressed particularly nice this evening. I was hoping that I could do some  _Mobster_ _impressions_  with you."

 _Should I compliment him by flirting? Yes, that's it! Let's see..._ Lena then started to think of phrases that could work on flirting him.

"Seriously, Lena, where'd you go? There's  _literally_  no hiding spots in Genji's place." McCree then sat beside the table, Lena was still thinking about what to do with him. The Cowboy continued, "Well, not literally. There  _is_ technically  _one_."

 _Okay..._ Lena thought, _I think I've got it now, all I have to do is to say that he's good-looking but before that, I should... Didn't Genji said he'll be making snacks with--?_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Tracer quickly covered her mouth as McCree knocked the top of the table a few times. Moments after, his smiling head popped out and the two saw each other's eyes.

"Hey! You're supposed to say, 'Who's there?'" The Cowboy then laughed a little, "Get it? Because I knocked on the -- "

Lena quickly cut him off by planting a kiss right on his lips, making him to stop talking. "What's cooking,  _good-looking_?" Tracer winked, "By the way, do you know why I've been staring at you a while ago?"

"Well, uh, tell me..." Jesse simply replied. Still making a blank face.

"I think there's something wrong with my eyes. They seemed to be faulty. Wanna know why too?"

He nodded. "Um, sure."

"Because," Lena smirked as she giggled,  _"_ _I just can't take them off of you, handsome..."_

As Lena winked at him again, McCree went silent.

* * *

 _"McCree!!"_  Hanzo Shimada frowned as he somehow kicked the back of the Cowboy. "Common courtesy suggests that you should  _not_  sleep on the floor at a host's home!!! Don't you know better?!"

Ignoring the continous babbling from Jesse's mouth, Hanzo quickly grabbed and hoist him up into standing position to see him face to face. Somehow, the latter's face was growing red, eyes widened once more and his lips quivered.

"Oh?... Clearly you look as red as a  _tomato_." Hanzo then looked at the table to see Lena looking at the floor and was slightly blushing, he get the idea as he smirked. "And it seems someone must have been flirted you on the way you looked right now.  _Am I wrong..._?"

McCree covered his face with his two hands basically to cover his red-coloured face. "Shut up, Hanzo..."

"I'm so good at reading you..." Hanzo chuckled as he head-locked his friend then gave him a noogie, "Nevertheless, Jesse, Genji and I will get you fed!"

At the far corner, near the kitchen, Hana and Genji only looked at the scene, observing of what happened between Jesse and Lena a while ago.

"Did you know something like this might happen?" Hana asked Genji as she nudged at him.

He shrugged, "I can't deny that I had a feeling..."

They then stared at each other, for a few seconds they chuckled after what they had realised by now.

"Heh heh, this is quickly become one of my  _favorite ships_  of all time!" Hana giggled after while Genji let out a hearty laugh.  _"They're so cute!!"_


End file.
